ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The First Meeting
Testimonials * Easy solo 75DNC/37NIN, just pop Saber Dance Drain SambaIII long fight Hundred Fists took me down to about 600 hp then they didnt hit me after that. *Soloable as 60/Sch (No fight.) Fairly difficult and alittle lucky if you can't kill adds in time. I used an Earth Staff and VE frame, and was cocky enough to not bring RR. Immediately after opening the tent I put Mashira on the Mnk and tried to sleep the Pld, when it resisted I had to wait an additional 10 seconds to let my puppet take hate. Two adds followed suit. Immediately after I was in the clear, I looked for the hide flap. Got in got it, and because my pet disappears during cutscenes like that, it was just like a DAD ,maneuver. I suspect BST and SMN could also do this with CC or Carby. Both only hit be for about 20 dmg with AF. VE frame goes down quick though with four adds, finished in 235 out of 1530. *Absurdly easy solo as 75DNC/NIN, evasion on Dnc makes the Mnk's Hundred Fists count for nothing, neither of them can touch you much of the time, (even not using SH+1, just boxer's mantle, O-Hat, Fenrir's stone, and Denali legs for Evasion, dagger/joyeuse for weapons). Did not use shadows at all. Did not need to cure at all (Drain Samba III will keep you at full hp the entire fight), and 'link danger' means absolutely nothing- those weaklings around the tent can't do squat to Dnc- ignore them, they are NOT a threat. Let them all link and laugh at their misses. If you have evasion merits and full evasion build, offhanding joyeuse, just pop drain samba III and go to town. Did take a while, because I didn't ws until the Pld, but I could have made it go faster and still have been completely safe had I known samba III would keep me full hp with no worries. They say 'take the Mnk first'...truth is, it really didn't matter, they are both a non threat. *Soloable as 75THF/NIN (possibly other job combos). *Soloable as 75DRK/NIN (cast Dread Spikes then pop NM's, shadows, stun MNK 2 hr and PLD is easy). *Soloable as 75BLU/NIN (taking a Yagudo Drink would help though) *Soloable as 75BLU/RDM (MP Drainkiss the PLD for mp and fighting the MNK first - Phalanx/Shield/Cocoon for tanking) *Soloable as 75SAM/WAR (I have meh gear. Just get the MNK first as he 2hr's. Then concentrate on PLD. I did WS (full tp), Med, WS, 2Hour all on MNK) *Soloable as 75SMN (clear Orcs in the area, pop with Ramuh out, Thunderspark the NMs and train away. Check the Hide Flap again and let NMs despawn). *Can be duoed by 73PLD/WAR and 73DRG/SAM (HPs at 40% at the end for both). *Soloable as 60DRG/WHM (You need some way of dealing with Hundred Fists (such as having a NPC along to soak up the damage, or Super Jump and kite if you have Call Wyvern ready), but otherwise it is a straightforward 2-mob fight.) *Soloable as 75RDM/NIN (clear orcs and grav/bind one NM while you kill the other, bind on pld did seem to build a resistance) *Easily soloable as 75NIN/WHM, and probably pretty much /anything else. *Duoable with 75BLM/WHM and 73PLD/WAR the NM's no problem and that MNK NM resist Sleep even with element seal *Soloable with WHM75/BLM37 without fight. Kill some orcs around the Hide Flap, then pop the NMs and pull away where you can Bind/Sleep them (they usually resist sleep more than bind). Go to re-click again the Hide Flap and get the key item. When you get, automatically they will lose the sight of you the NMs and they will go back to their spawn points. *Soloable as 75DRG/BLU (Easy fight, with cocoon they hit for 15-25. Also possible to solo as DRG hitting both mobs and using Super Jump to let your Wyvern tank while you check the hut.) *Soloable as 75PLD/RDM taking 0 damage. Cleared area beforehand to avoid links. Never had Stoneskin broken. Reprisal and Sentinel were used during Hundred Fists. *Duoed as 75PLD/DNC 52MNK/WAR. PLD never dropped below 75% HP and never had to use MP to cure, but you need at least 1 DD along to do any DMG to the NMs. Linked 7 normal orcs to the NMs and still had no problem surviving. *Soloed as SAM75/DNC, the area was already clear of potential re-pops, I Meditated to 300%TP before fight and prepared 5 Finishing Moves, ate food, put Hasso up, popped NM's. Engaged PLD NM first and Desperate Flourished him, he was immobile for 20-30~ sec, I engaged MNK and started to fight it. It hit me for 10-18 per hit while I was draining 22-34 a hit, once bind wore on PLD they both started hitting me and I was losing HP slowly still but then had to start healing via waltz, at 50% MNK used Hundred Fists, I Sekkanokki Yuki>Gekko 2hr Kasha for Light skillchain, it was at 20%, then i Gekko>Kasha again to finish off the MNK. Then moved onto the PLD, pretty easy fight. *Desperate flourish Weighs down a target with a low rate of success. Requires one Finishing Move does not immobilize target, its also entirely possible to avoid hundred fists by using bladebash @ the animation> desperate Flourish and kiting the mnk avoiding the need for a 2hr. *Soloable as 75PUP/WHM 4 Cure III's Valore Edge Frame/head. About a 5 minute fight, fairly straight forward. Bring oils if you want, Role Reversal after monk 2hrs (I Left Serenade on Monk, using Stoneskin and flash to mitigate the damage) Serenade survived with 48% HPish. *Soloable as 75SAM/DNC with Hagun with no difficulties. Attacked the PLD first. Make sure that you have Meditate ready when you get his HP down to 40-50% to cure yourself in case of something goes wrong. Same strategy with the MNK. Least HP I ever had was down to 75%. *Soloable as 75DNC/NIN. Incredibly easy. Didn't use shadows, only had to use curing waltz a few times, and even for extra challenges, I didn't kill the orcs around the Flap, and killed any links as they come. It's pretty fun overall. *Soloable as 75NIN/THF with no issues *Honestly a joke of a fight for a 75 Rdm/Nin. Pretty much Rdm/anything is fine. I cleared adds to be safe, didn't use shadows (no point against a Mnk). Broke stoneskin once, and I didn't move for Hundred Fists. Would suggest /nin for the damage, since it takes a little while. Don't bother sleeping anything.Parceval 08:20, October 28, 2009 (UTC) *Solo'd as THF85/DNC42. Built TP to 300 taking out Orcs around Hide Flap. Popped NMs, used Feint on PLD and hit with Assassin's Charge/Dancing Edge. Easily kept HP up and just dealt with Invincible until it ended. Took on MNK next. Had Finishing Moves ready and used Desperate Flourish to weigh down the MNK when he used Mighty Strikes. Kited him until it was over and then finished him off. Easy. --Jhubsch 22:40, October 24, 2010 (UTC) *Solo'd as a MNK70/DNC35. I didn't really prepare or plan on how to take these guys out (and I sort of try to rush it), but I made it with slight difficulty... Like above, I got 300tp taking out the orcs around the Hide Flap, then popped NMs. I went after Mnk NM first, buffed using Focus and Dodge, kept drain samba up, and just wailed on him for like 2 minutes... Then I got bored, so I 2hr, boost/howling fist, and repeated every 100tp. They slowly pummeled away most of my HP until I was about 600hp... That's when Mnk NM used his HF (he was at 50%hp). Amazingly, I dodged about 75% of his hits, so I used Chakra and curing waltz every chance I got. After about 5-7 min, Mnk is dead, so I went after Pld, which solo (I was at 200hp) was an easy win. Regained my health during fight and won. My advice: Take this fight slow and steady. Try to get NM's someplace where you won't get too much aggro should orcs respawn before you kill MNK NM, and use Chakra, Focus, and Dodge every chance you get. Also, sit tight, it's going to be a LONG fight... --Soaboz 22:26, November 6, 2010 (UTC) *Went in to solo it as a 90DNC/38NIN so it wouldn't of been much of a challenge, however, upon popping the NMs I disconnected (oh yay, sigh.), after a bit of disappointment and logging back in the location of the flap had changed, I relocated it within seconds and instead of the NMs, I got the key item straight away. So if you're lazy I suppose you could do this. :P -Rakien *Went Solo MNK65/DNC32 I started the quest by clearing out the Orcs near the tent had 300% TP, activated the flap and lured them behind it hoping to avoid links I proceeded to take the MNK Orc first assuming he was the weakest I brought him down to 75% activated my 2hr brought him below 40% HP started to feel the power behind the duo the PLD Orc didn't make any attempt to heal the MNK I then swapped targets outta curiosity noting that PLD was weaker it would be wise to say my 2hr would have been better on him, after losing 300% TP and being below 400 HP I used the Vile Elixer +1 and stored back up to 200+ TP I then continued the PLD fell during which a Gladiator Orc linked please note there not too big of a threat focus down the NM's during the PLD 2 Ranger Orc's linked missed next to all attacks I eventually finished the MNK and cleared the lesser Orc's only one healing item should be needed this was a rough fight but its possible, nothing else was used. -Schlange Sever:Levi Tuesday/22/2012 *Went as a MNK72/NIN36 - Didn't come prepared to do this at all... ended up dying. Read these testimonials, reraised, healed up. By the time I got back the flap had moved, checked it and got the key item. Lost but still won! Kbond (talk) 08:15, November 13, 2012 (UTC)Kbond